Sangheili Alliance
*Military Organization |Foundingdoc= |Constitution= |Headofstate= |Headofgov= |Commander=Andromeda 'Vadum |Defacto= |Executive= |Legislative= |Judicial= |Capital=State of Vadum, Sanghelios |Languages= *Sangheili *English |Currency=cR |Formed from=Covenant Separatists |Established=2555 |Fragmented= |Reorganized= |Dissolved= |Restored= |Affiliation= *Swords of Sanghelios |Era= *Post War *Reclaimer era }} The Sangheili Alliance (Abbreviated SA) was a military organization dedicated to keeping the peace on Sanghelios and offering assistance to the UNSC and it's allies. Their main objectives were to take down those who would oppose the Arbiter and other Separatist allies, and to abolish the Covenant empire. The Sangheili Alliance fought to ensure the survival of freedom, as it encouraged the progression of new ideas and the growth of individuality. History Formation The Sangheili Alliance was formed after the Swords of Sanghelios was formed, and became a splinter faction of the Swords of Sanghelios. Andromeda 'Vadum left the Covenant Separatists and had his own set of ideals, a form of liberalism, and wanted to incorporate those ideas into a new organization. He actively recruited Sangheili members to join who fought against the Covenant Remnant and are allied with the Swords of Sanghelios. Defending Jaeter Word had spread to Seyerton about Covenant splinter groups that were presenting a danger on the planet of Jaeter. The SA arrived on Jaeter to help the militia with the threat of the Covenant Remnants. When Andromeda arrived with Lhor and his Strategic Operations Lance, he found an under-staffed and under-equipped Militia that was in need of help from the Covenant and anyone else who would want them gone. Ideals and Beliefs Mission *To preserve the peace and security, and providing for the defense of possessions; and any areas occupied by the Covenant Separatists. *Founded with a rebellious spirit, we shall overcome any Remnant or Covenant Loyalist responsible for aggressive acts that imperil the peace and security of the Covenant Separatists and it's nations. Values The Sangheili Alliance's core values are: *Bear true faith and allegiance to Sanghelios, your unit, and brothers. *Fulfill your obligations and accomplish tasks as part of a team. *Do your hardest each time a situation presents itself, and do whatever you can to regain your honor if you have taken the wrong road. *To be of loyalty and honor may not be the easiest or safest thing to do, but it is the right thing, the loyal thing, the honorable thing. Organisation Initiation There are two ways in entering the Sangheili Alliance: through birth, or through recruitment. The recruitment is as follows: 1) A Sangheili must either commit an act of courage or demonstrate high skill level, or be a shamed outcast to some degree in which you were shamed for what the Sangheili Alliance considered right, a good example being Thel Vadum. 2) Recite the Oath of Allegiance without doubt or speech impediment. After declaring oneself a member, the trainee would be tested to prove their worth over an unspecified period of time, through small missions and tactical operations. Training —Andromeda Vadum talking to the trainee's. Members of the Sangheili Alliance undergo intensive military training at a respected war college. Although Sangheili were trained at birth, trainees had to learn the ways of craft through personal experience and the teachings from other Sangheili within the organization. All Sangheili were trained through Mentors in their respective fields. Mentors use every moment of the daily routine to teach and enforce discipline and teamwork. Mentors teach recruits how to follow the organizations regulations and care for their equipment, inspecting every detail. Recruits learn to move as a unit while quickly completing basic tasks to instill order and attention to detail. Equipment The Sangheili Alliance utilized much of the same equipment that the original Covenant used. Sangheili personnel were typically armed with the Type-25 plasma rifle, Type-51 carbine, and the Type-1 energy sword. The Type-50 particle beam rifle remained as the Sangheili Alliance's main sniper rifle. Type-32 Ghosts and Type-26 Wraiths made up the majority of the faction's ground vehicles, though the Type-46 Spectre was also employed. The the main aircraft of the faction. Type-52 Phantoms were used as the main troop transports, although these sported a silver color branded with the Sangheili Alliance logo and utilized active camouflage.The faction's navy was composed of one CSO-class Supercarrier, multiple CAS-class assault carriers, CCS-class battlecruisers, and CPV-class heavy destroyers. Expulsion When a member had behaved irrationally on several occasions, the organization would include that the member was stripped of their rank and exiled from the organization. In cases of extreme disregard for the organizations tenets, an expelled member may further become the target of assassination by their former comrades. Military Structure Ranking system *Leader *Imperial Admiral *Sangheili Supreme Commander *Elite Guardian (Similar role to Sangheili Honor guard.) *Sangheili Fleet Master *Sangheili Ship Master *Sangheili Field Master *Sangheili Strategic Operations Commander *Sangheili Strategic Operations Soldier *Sangheili Major *Sangheili Minor Units *'Strategic Operations Units (S.O.U)' - A group of hand picked highly skilled Sangheili tasked to deal with hostage taking, evacuations, strategic ground fighting, and personal protection. Notable Individuals Gallery Sangheili Alliance Special Operations soldiers.jpg|'Sangheili Strategic Operations Unit' Minor Sangheili assassination.jpg|'Sangheili Alliance assassinates an enemy' Category:Military organizations